User blog:Epic gammer/PE Proposal: Darth Nihilus
So this is my first PE proposal and I'm going to propose that Darth Nihilus be allowed to be classified as Pure Evil. Who is he? Darth Nihilus is the main antagonist of Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. He's a human male that barely survived the near-destruction of Malachor V at the end of the Mandalorian Wars and eventually became a living wound in the force. After witnessing the destruction caused by the Mass Shadow Generator, the man who would later become Nihilus craved force energy and was forced to drain the life-force of another survivor of the cataclysm and would become a living wound in the force. He would be found and trained by Darth Traya and become a powerful Sith Lord and eventually joined the Sith Triumverate along with Darth Sion and would be Traya's apprentice up until he and Sion overthrew her and he took over as leader of the Triumverate and the title of Dark Lord of the Sith. He would eventually embark on a campaign against the Jedi Order where he nearly destroyed the Jedi and would drain whole planets in order to satisfy his hunger at any costs eventually becoming a dark side aberation and his physical body nearly vanished. What are his crimes? In both KOTOR II and other material, Nihilus has been responsible for the deaths of countless people. He went to Katarr where he devestated the world and drained the life force of almost all of its inhabitants both Jedi and not resulting in a planetary genocide with only one woman, Visas Marr, managing to survive. He lead the First Jedi Purge and nearly exterminated the Jedi and almost destroyed their entire order. Nihilus would also instigate the Onderon Civil War to aid the Triumverate in hindering the Exile and her Jedi allies and was indirectly responsible for the casualties of the war. Mitigating factors The closest thing there is to a edeeming factor is that Nihilus ever had was that he took Visas Marr in as his apprentice and spared her from being consumed, but he threatened her with death if she ever failed and forced her to become a Sith apprentice without her consent. While he did feel anger when he discovered that Marr joined up with the Exile and the Lost Jedi, but by then he had become a being that swore off all human emotions. He no longer felt sadness, remorse or regret and was a being of pure intent and thus felt no shame for his crimes and genocide. Heinous Standard Even compared to other Sith Lords, Darth Nihilus was exceptionally cruel wiping out whole worlds and consuming their inhabitants' life force just to consume his hunger. He cared not for the Sith and only used them just to satisfy his hunger and feed himself, but that was it. Had his genocide against the Jedi been successful, he would've turned on the Sith, consumed them and ravage the galaxy to satisfy his hunger killing countless more people. Final verdict He should be classified as pure evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals